


Report to Sickbay

by Corrie71



Series: STID Missing Moments [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrie71/pseuds/Corrie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In STID, as they are boarding the Enterprise, Bones tells Jim “Your vitals are way off.” This anomaly is never mentioned again. As CMO, isn’t Bones supposed to do something about that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Report to Sickbay

Aboard the Enterprise…

Like a cranky toddler, Jim needed a food and a nap. And Leonard McCoy’s job was to see that Kirk got what he needed, even if it took the most epic battle of wills yet seen on the Enterprise. Because everyone knew that James Tiberius Kirk was the most willful, stubborn, and infuriating person in any universe. 

Other than Leonard McCoy.

Biding his time, Bones waited until they lifted off and after Jim’s address to the crew before contacting the bridge.

“What?” Jim answered, his voice hoarse with strain and exhaustion.

“When will I be seeing you in sickbay, Captain Kirk?”

“When I am next in need of medical attention, Doctor McCoy.”

“You were in a firefight last night. You haven’t slept or eaten since this started. Your vitals are wonky…”

“Make your point, Doctor McCoy.”

“I’m giving you one chance to get down here before I come to the bridge and drag you out of that chair myself. Do I make myself clear, Captain?”

“I’d like to see you try.” Jim snapped. Bones can hear, actually hear though the comm, Jim grinding his teeth. 

“Unless you want the hobgoblin in the chair for this insane mission, I will see you in sickbay in five minutes.”

“I’ll be there in 10. Kirk out.”

* * * 

Kirk stomped through the door of sickbay nearly an hour later, his jaw set so tightly he would probably need reconstructive dental work.

“Ten minutes already?” Bones greeted him with a sunny smile. Jim lifted his eyes to the ceiling but made no response. He bared his teeth in a facsimile of a smile at the patient that Bones was bandaging up and turned expectantly to Bones.

“Mr. Owen here injured his ankle moving those torpedoes about.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Get some rest, ensign.” Jim gave the kid a kinder smile and slapped his shoulder. “Doctor McCoy, if you’re busy, I’ll just come back later.”

“Have a seat in my office, Captain. Just be a moment.” Bones said, steel under his pleasant words. 

“Bones, seriously, I have stuff to do.” Jim crossed his arms over his chest.

“I don’t believe you’re yet cleared for duty, Captain.” Jim flushed and sucked in a breath. Before he could respond, Bones continued. “My office, sir.”

Jim turned on his heel and strode into the office. Bones finished fixing the Ensign’s heel and gave him some care instructions before sauntering into the office and quietly shutting the door.

“Why do you have a tribble in here?” Jim asked, poking at the inert furball on Bones’ desk. 

“It’s an experiment.”

“It stinks.” 

“It’s dead, Jim.”

Jim wiped his hand on his pants and shook his head. “I don’t even want to know. Let’s get this exam over with so I can go back to my actual job.”

“As soon as you allow me to do mine. Have a seat.” After settling Jim in the desk chair, Bones took out his tricorder but didn’t run the sensor over Jim yet. He examined him visually first, taking in the deep violet circles under his eyes and the pinched set of his mouth. Bones would swear new worry lines creased over Jim’s handsome face. Jim’s manic energy was also missing, like he was running on fumes and anger.

“So we’re not bothering with following Starfleet orders these days?” Fire snapped in Jim’s eyes but when he opened his mouth to reply, Bones simply held up a hand. “Spock is right. And if you ever tell him that I said that, I’ll give you another Melvaran mud flea vaccine. This is the right call, kid. I want to see this Harrison guy dead but it’s up to a jury of his peers, not us. Of course, I’m not thrilled with you taking a pleasure jaunt to Kronos but I recognize that argument’s a waste of breath.”

Jim’s shoulders slumped, all the fire extinguished. He rubbed his hands over his face before looking up at Bones, his eyes red and watery. Bones clenched his fists to keep from touching him, to let Jim just get it out. “Spock won’t stop second guessing me. Scotty quit. Bones, this is a nightmare.”

“That’s what happens when you order people around like a tin-pot dictator. I haven’t wanted to punch you in the face like that in ages.” Bones crossed his arms over his chest.

“Did they actually teach you bedside manner in medical school or did you skip that class? I am your captain and…”

Bones in cut over him, shouting now. “And let’s just get that little detail out of the way now. As your CMO, don’t think I’ll hesitate to yank your happy little ass out of that captain’s chair if I think you’re emotionally compromised.”

“You think I’m compromised.” Jim crossed his arms over his chest, chewing his bottom lip, his breath sawing in and out. Bones didn’t need his tricorder to know Jim’s vitals would be spiking. Nothing could make Jim as nuts as threatening his command.

“I treated those people—my friends—from the attack last night. Two patients died on my table. I was at the hospital when they brought in Pike’s body. And there was not a damn thing I could do.” Jim flinched. “So I know a little bit about being emotionally compromised. I cannot imagine how bad it is for you.” Bones reached for him but Jim pushed him away. 

“Don’t, Bones. I don’t want comfort. It’ll break me.”

“Okay then.” Bones eased a hip onto his desk and took Jim’s hand. “Fill me in on what’s going on. I’m tired of playing jigsaw puzzle with the bits and pieces here.”

So Jim talked as Bones completed the all the necessary tests and scans, concluding with, “I’d better get back to the bridge.”

“Do you think you can pause to eat a sandwich and take a nap before you go firing torpedoes at the Klingons and skipping down to the surface of an alien world?”

“I’ll see if I can fit it into my schedule.” Jim smiled at him and stood, seeming a tiny bit less tightly wound than when he’d walked in. His tired smile didn’t reach his eyes but Bones would take what he could get at the moment. 

Before Jim could protest again, Bones pulled him close. Jim stayed stiff in his arms for a few seconds before melting against him, nestling into Bones’ warmth. He rested his head on Bones shoulder and wrapped his arms around him, just holding on to each other, breathing together, synchronizing their heartbeats. Bones buried his nose in Jim’s hair, inhaling the sunshine scent that was unique to Jim and stroked his back. Maybe they hadn’t weathered the storm yet but Bones was going to enjoy the eye of the hurricane. Much too quickly, Jim drew away. “Where’s that sandwich you promised me?”

**Author's Note:**

> 1) The sequence in the shuttle and boarding the Enterprise is fairly well done, from a McKirk perspective. I liked the way Bones challenged Jim and the ongoing medical exam was amusing. I especially liked when Bones told Jim to calm down. 
> 
> 2) As I only watched this sequence about thirty seven times in the past 24 hours, I just wanted to say that I think Pine and Urban rocked it. It’s hella sexy the way Bones slides his hand between Jim’s arm and body, touching his torso, to turn him as they are talking. Also that when Kirk says, “I’m fine.” he glances from McCoy’s eyes to his mouth and back again. The UST level is at 10! Go Karl Urban and Chis Pine! 
> 
> 3) One of the most frustrating things in STID is that they keep dropping plot lines. In this scene, Bones says “Your vitals are way off.” This anomaly is never mentioned again. As CMO, isn’t Bones supposed to do something about that? So, we have this scene. 
> 
> 4) Another exceptionally frustrating thing about STID is the timelines are hard to establish. I have not a clue how long it takes to get from Earth to Kronos. The movie basically indicates that it was a short jaunt across town (about 20 minutes) but it clearly was at least a little while (probably several hours) because they were all messing around the torpedoes and warp core (flat tire). Whatever. I assume it takes at least as long to have my little sickbay scene. 
> 
> 5) For whatever reason, I really struggled with this scene. I would love any and all feedback on it. Thanks!


End file.
